4 years and 11 months after the Cullens left
by TeddieBare
Summary: 4 years and 11 months after the Cullens left, Bella has a daughter, they get in a car crash and run into edward at the hospital, a seris of events happen but will edward and bella be one again? and if they will be how does it happen?
1. Chapter 1

4 years and 11 months after the Cullen's left

It had been 4 years and 11 months since they left, but who's counting? I mean it's not like I think about it every night. Or him. Or his beautiful hair and how the bronze lights up in the sun.

No.

I have to stop this is getting me nowhere. They're gone. Never coming back.

I constantly find myself reminding me that. All thats left are memories, of what we had and what we will never have again.

The rain hit my windshield which was quickly followed by the wipers. Tap tap tap, swish. Tap tap tap, swish. Which made me suddenly squirmish, since we were headed back to Forks this would be the daily weather. No more sunshine. It would really feel like hiding out.

"Mummy." I heard my baby girl's sleepy voice say. I turned my head to see my precious angel, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yes, Mellie."

"Where are we going?"

"To grandpas."

"Oh, ok." I turned to look at her and she smiled at me, I smiled back. She was the only thing I had in this world and I wished I had more to give her than I did. Then suddenly a light shone through the car, followed my a crunching metal sound and the smell of blood. Not any blood, my blood.

**MEL'S POV**

I smiled at mummy and she smiled back. Then lights shone through the front of the car, the car went spinning and onto its side. I didn't know what was happening and I started crying. I shook mum. "Mummy, wake up. Mummy." Why wouldn't she wake up? It was quiet and the lights weren't there anymore. I noticed another car crushed into a pole on the other side of the road. I unclipped my seat belt and climbed in the front and hugged mum.

A few minutes passed and soon another car with red and blue lights came towards us. Mum had told me they were there to protect us. Good hopefully they will protect my mummy.

A man came to the window. He looked at mum "Oh, my god." And then he noticed me. He smiled but it was forced. "Hello, I'm Dr Cullen." I tried to smile but it hurt.

"I'm Melanie." I sobbed.

"Are you hurt?" He sure looked like a hero and I hoped he would help mum.

"No, but mummy wont wake up!" I sobbed harder. He opened the passenger door and picked me up.

"How old are you sweetie?"

"3, nearly 4."

"I'm going to put you in the Ambulance and then I'm going to get mummy out and take her to the hospital." I nodded and he walked over and put me down in the Ambulance. A lady came over and started looking at me making sure I was ok. Dr Cullen came over 15 minutes later. "We got your mum out, were going to go to the hospital now." I nodded and he climbed in the Ambulance with me and we drove to the hospital.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella, can you hear me?" oh, my god. It was Carlisle. How was he here? Then the events came flooding back.

"My baby! Where's my baby?" I asked desperately.

"Bella, calm down." I heard a really fast beeping.

"Where's my baby?" I screamed.

"Bella, she's with Charlie, calm down your in the hospital, Melanie's fine." I opened my eyes and Carlisle was in front of me. WOW!

"She's ok?"

"Bella she didn't get a scratch on her. She's perfectly fine, and she's healthy." I sighed in relief and he smiled at me. Wait that meant he knew I had a child and soon the others would know as well. Blush rose to my cheeks.

"How long have I been here for?"

"28 hours, you were brought here around 9pm yesterday."

"Oh, how are you here?"

"Well, yesterday morning I got a call from the hospital and they asked me to come down to help with an operation and I agreed. I finished the operation and heard about a car crash they rushed me over. I was really surprised when I saw you." There wass sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Oh, so when do you go back?"

"I don't know." I went to sit up but my head stared pounding.

"Ow."

"Try not to move to fast, ill get you something for the pain."

"Yes please." I said to quickly and he chuckled. He walked out of the room and was back in a few minutes.

"Here you go." He said while putting the panadol through my drip. I instantly felt my eye drooping and I let them shut.

"Thank you, and can you please call my dad and ask him to bring Mel when I wake up."

"Sure." And then I fell asleep.

I woke up to the nurse bringing in my dinner. Ew, hospital food. But yet my stomach still grumbled and I realised I was hungry enough to eat it. When I finished I put the tray on the bed side table.

"Mummy!" I looked up at the door and saw Melanie standing there smiling.

"Mellie!" she ran up to the bed and I lifted her up next to me.

"I missed you soooooo much. I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up." She had tears in her eyes. I hugged her tight to me.

"I missed you too baby." Charlie walked over. "Dad, thanks for taking Melanie."

"Sure, sure. I almost had a heart attack when Carlisle called and said you were in an accident."

"Do you know what happened?" he nodded. "Can you tell me what you know; all I remember is a bright light and lots of pain." He nodded.

"A drunken man swerved into your lane and you both collided, the force though sent you both onto the other side of the road."

"Oh, my god is he ok?"

"You haven't changed a bit, always worrying about others before yourself. He's in the next room and got just as much damage as you did." I nodded.

"Mummy, can I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course you can."

Charlie only stayed for an hour because it was late. When he left, Melanie and I cuddled up and went to sleep.

I woke up to the most beautiful sight ever, I must be dreaming. Edward Cullen was standing with his back to me, a clip board in his hand and he was wearing a long white doctor's coat. I felt something in my arms move and I jumped and then I remembered Mellie was sleeping next to me, I calmed down and Edward chuckled.

"Did you forget she was there?" I nodded and layed my head back on the pillows and sighed. I looked back at Edward and saw pain in his eyes but it was gone as soon as he realized I was looking. Melanie sat up.

"Hello, I'm Melanie but you can call me Mellie or Mel." She smiled and put her hand out for Edward to shake.

"I'm Dr Cullen, but you can call me Edward." He shook her hand and she didn't even seem to notice the coldness.

"It's nice to meet you, but I'm starving, where can I get food from, please?" he chuckled and smiled his crocked smile; oh I missed that so much.

"I'll get Miss Murphy to bring you some breakfast."

"Yes please and thank you." He walked out of the room and came back In with a short, fat lady that was pushing a trolley with trays of food on it. She handed us both trays and left.

"Don't forget to chew, Mellie."

"I won't mummy." She poured the milk onto her cocoa pops and started eating. Edward walked out and I started to eat my food. "Mummy, can we go outside later for a walk?"

"We'll go when were finished breaky." She nodded. We finished eating, got ready and walked outside.

**Authors note:**

**I do not own twilight stephenie meyer does**


	2. Melanie Alice Renee Swan

Chapter 2 Melanie Alice Renee Swan

ALICE POV

I looked out the hospital window and saw Bella walking with a gorgeous little girl.

"Come on Edward, please let me talk to her." I begged Edward.

"No, we left for a reason, Bella's now happy and has a baby and probably the most amazing husband ever. We need to leave her be, once Carlisle and I aren't needed here were all going somewhere far away from her."

"Come on Edward, if she had an amazing husband, he would be here, he would have been in the seat next to Bella. It's so noticeable all Bella has is her daughter, also her car boot was what looked like all her belongings. She was running away from something or someone. Also you haven't protected her by leaving, she's a single mother!" I was really frustrated.

"No, Alice, just leave it!" Damn I was so close. "No you weren't Alice!" Stupid mind reader! He growled and I laughed.

BELLAS POV

It was a really nice day outside. We walked around for a while and talked.

"mum." I looked down. "Catch me if you can." And then she started running.

"Melanie Alice Renee Swan, get back here, this is a hospital, your not aloud to run in a hospital!" she didn't listen so I ran after her. I caught up quickly and she started giggling, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up for a hug. Her wringlets fell over my shoulders. I started walking back to the room.

"Are you awake Mellie?" no answer. Aww. I walked more carefully up the stairs. I walked into my room and placed her in bed. I smiled at her. I wanted to get home soon. There wasn't much wrong with me, just some cuts and bruises. Carlisle walked in at that moment and I didn't notice because I was starring at my beautiful girl.

"She seems like an angel, and I hardly know her." His voice startled me and I jumped. "sorry."

"it's ok, and she is an angel." I sighed. "so when are we aloud to go home?"

"Well, we were only keeping you here to check out the bruises and cuts, also we wanted to make sure you are absolutely fine, you were in an accident , but I just came to tell you as soon as you sign some paper work you can go , but since she's already asleep you can fill them out now and leave first thing in the morning."

"Ok, thank you for everything, can you please get the paper work, we'll leave in the morning." He nodded and left.

"Mumma?" I thought she was awake but when I looked over she was still asleep, she's going to be a sleep talker like me. Carlisle came over with the paper work and I quietly filled it out. When I was finished I handed him back the sheets.

"thanks again Carlisle."

"Your welcome."

it was only five thirty pm but I was extremely tired so I went to bed?

"Mum!" my eyes shot open and I looked at Mellie. "Man, I've been trying to wake you up for ages."

"sorry baby."

"I'm starving!"she wined . I looked at the time, 3:30am

Well its really late so you'll have to get something out of the vending machine and put on your jacket and shoes."

"Ok mummy." We got dressed. I grabbed her hand and we walked quietly to the cafeteria. There was a dark figure on a laptop in the corner. I spotted a vending machine and we walked over to it quietly.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounding extremely tired. She looked at everything.

"Doritos please." I put in the change and selected the number for Doritos. They came out and Mel grabbed them. I got myself salt and vinegar chips and a bottle of water. We sat at a random table. I looked back over at the dark figure and noticed messy bronze hair. He sighed and turned around, he jumped when he saw us and Mel giggled, I smiled he was obviously oblivious to the fact we had come in. he walked over.

"Doritos?" he asked.

"we didn't eat diner." I stated simply.

"so your feeding a little girl Doritos for dinner?"

" I am not little! I am 3 years and 11 months old!"

"sorry." I giggled tiredly.

"Mum, this is not funny!"

"you right, I'm sotty babe." I yawned.

"And she's eating salt and vinegar chips but it's me you pick on?" I couldn't contain my laughter and more but I stopped as soon as she glared at me.

"I wasn't picking on you, and Bella shh this is a hospital were normal people are asleep and 3 in the morning."

"sorry." I said tiredly.

"Well it seemed like you were picking on me."

"well im sorry if it felt like that but it wasn't."

"ok, sorry for getting angry at you." She got off her seat and hugged his legs. I yawned and put my head on the table.

"You better go back to your room before you pass out here." Edward said seriously.

"ok" my eyes were falling and I fought to keep them open. I got off my chair but tripped. Before I hit the floor Edward had caught me. "thanks." My eyes closed.

"Bella." I heard Edward, he was shaking me too.

"what"

"open your eyes." I did and he put me on my feet. "maybe I should walk you and Mel back."

"ok, whatever you want." Edward grabbed Mel in his hands and we walked to my room. I opened the door and took a sleeping Mel off Edward. "goodnight Dr Edward Cullen."

"goodnight miss I cant walk a mere meter without tripping." I could hear the smirk in his voice but I was too tired to fight back. I walked over to the bed and layed Mel down, then I got in next to her and straight away I fell asleep.

_**Authors note**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this was short but if I do them short I'll type more often because I don't like typing for ages. Thanks. I only know whats going to happening in the next 2 or so chapters. So If you have any ideas feel free to contribute and I might put them in**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Love TeddieBare**_


	3. Sleep Walking

Not much scares me these days, but when I woke up to find Mellie wasn't lying next to me or even in the room my fear peaked and my heart raced.I ran out into the corridor hoping and praying she would just be out the door. No luck. I ran towards the cafeteria, maybe she was hungry and found her way there? Nope. A tear ran down my cheek, where could she be? I ran into something cold and hard. I looked up to see Alice looking at me, worry covering her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper came up behind her.

"I woke up and she's was gone." I sobbed. "I can't find her!" Edward had come over now.

"Oh my god!" Alice said. "Come on guys, we have to help look." They nodded and ran off in different directions. I ran outside. I checked the play ground and everywhere outside. She wasn't there. I walked inside crying really hard. I looked up and saw Edward holding a sleeping Melanie; I instantly relaxed and ran to Edward. He smiled.

"She's a sleep walker." I sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you so much!" he put Mel in my arms and when his arm brushed mine I felt an electric shock go through my veins. Alice and Jasper came around the corner and relief washed over their faces when they saw Melanie in my arms.

"Pretty birdie." Mel mumbled in her sleep. I squeezed her tighter to me.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me look for her. I really appreciate it." I smiled.

"No problem Bella." Alice chirped.

"I love you." Mel was sleep talking again. I kissed her nose and she smiled. "Moo."

"That's one weird dream." Jasper laughed. "She feels happiness , joy and love. I wonder what her dreams about."

"Well shes running through a beautiful meadow with Bella and their seeing all kind of animals like birds and cows, In the dream she just copied a cow by mooing and when she said I love you she was talking to Bella." Edward must be able to see her dream. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear and she giggled. "Well I have to go pack the car."

"Okay, bye." They all said and I walked to my room. My heart was still racing, not just from the idea of Melanie being lost but from the electric shock. He must of felt it, it couldn't have just been me. Did he still have feelings for me? No Bella, don't be silly. I scorned myself. I shouldnt let myself slip like that. I know better know. He didn't want me anymore and I was fine with that. I had my world and she was in my arms.

I packed all the stuff in the car and when I got back to the room she opened her eyes. "Are we going home?" she asked.

"No where going to grandpa's, but that will be our new home for a while." She nodded. We walked hand in hand towards the car. I put her in the car seat and got in the drivers seat and we drove towards my old house.

I had unpacked everything we owned into my old room and Melanie was downstairs with Charlie. When I finished, I went downstairs and started cooking dinner.

The night went quickly and we were in bed at 9 30 pm.

It had been a few weeks and I hadn't heard or seen the Cullen's, Mellie had gotten used to it pretty quickly here and for that I was grateful.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk, Mellie's asleep, if she cries call my mobile, ok."

"Sure Bell's, have fun." I grabbed my jumper and walked outside. The air was cold but refreshing. I had to get out of the house, I was going crazy being cooped up. I walked around for a while and stopped when I saw a blur of red, black and white. I started to get worried. I could feel my heart going 100 miles per hour. I went to walk away when Victoria was suddenly in front of me. The bright red curly hair acting as flames around her face.

**Sorry this one is soo short. Im sleeping at my friends and I don't have much time.**

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**Please keep reviewing**

**And no Melanie is not Edwards daughter**

**Love TeddieBare**

**(I am now going through and rewriting this as the grammar/ spelling was really bad. And I'm bored haha.)**


	4. Victoria

**VICTORIA**

"My, my, what do we have here? Little miss Bella, I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought it would be a lot harder to find you but you just walked straight up to me. Where's Edward?"

"I... I don't know."

"He's not here?" I shook my head, no.

"Good." I was terrified. "I was going to try and find Edward and kill him when I realized he has a whole cult of vampires to protect him. So I decided, mate for a mate. I thought Edward would always be with you but he isn't and it was to easy to get you alone."

"Edward doesn't love me anymore. So it wouldn't be a mate for a mate." As I said it I tried to hide the pain and tears from my eyes. Saying the words out loud made it even more painful.

"Oh really? Well that's amusing, but sad for you. I guess ill just have to change you and doom you to a loveless eternity." No I can't become a vampire, I have daughter. I screamed in my head. She crouched and then started to spring. She tackled me to the floor and her teeth were about to pierce my skin when she was tackled off. I looked up to see Edward fighting Victoria then Emmett and Jasper came out of no-where to help. Alice came next to me and picked me off the ground. I felt pain through my back. It hurt so bad.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Not really, but I'll live." Edward looked really mad. I sat on a tree trunk. "How did you know to come?"

"Bella, I'm a physic." Alice laughed. Carlisle and Esme came over. Esme hugged me.

"Thank god we got here in time." She sighed into my shoulder. I looked back over at the boys and they were standing around a big fire. Wow, that was quick. "So, Bella, how are you?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little freaked out." She smiled. Emmett came over."

"Fried vampire for dinner!" I smiled at his comment.

"Emmett, you have a strange mind!" Laughed Edward.

"What was he imagining this time?" Alice giggled.

"You know how roast pigs are served on a plate with apples in their mouths?" We all nodded. "He was thinking that but with Victoria instead of a pig." Everyone laughed, yet there was tension in the air. This was extremely awkward. I was trying to push away the memories I had with not only him but his family. The love I had for them all was over powering. Yet here they all stood after saving me waiting to just leave. So I would possibly never see them again.

"Well, this was a lovely walk, and to think I came for some fresh air." I tried to joke but I think the pain cracked into my voice, hopefully they thought it was just fear that I had nearly been doomed to that life.

My cell phone vibrated and I Immediately picked it up. "Hello."

"Bella, where are you?"

"The forest, why?"

"Melanie just woke up and she wants to go to the toilet, you need to come home and take her!" I laughed.

"I'll be home in a sec."

"Hurry!" and then he hung up. I could not be more greatful for my daughter at this moment as she gave me a quick escape without them leaving me.

"I have to go, Mel needs to go toilet and Charlie can't take her. But thanks." I waved as I walked towards home. When I walked in the door Mellie ran straight to me screaming. "TOILET!" Over and over again.

**Thanks for all the reviews.=] sorry the chapters are short but If I don't need to write as much ill write more often. Also it takes longer to write because I now have false nails on and it makes it harder to type. Keep reviewing =]**

**Love TeddieBare**

**p.s the reason this chapter is so short is because it works out better with the next chapter. Please keep reviewing, each review gives me more confidence to keep going=].**


	5. MELS BIRTHDAY

MELS BIRTHDAY

The months passed and as expected I didn't see or hear from the Cullen's again. Tomorrow was Mel's birthday, she was turning 4. I had just turned 22 but we didn't make a big deal out of it, which I was grateful for.

"Mummy?" My angel called.

"Yes sweetie"

"Can I sleep with you, in your bed tonight, please?"

"Sure sweetheart." I smiled at her and she smiled back, her brown eyes sparking. I picked her up and walked to the bathroom. I pout her down and we brushed our teeth, I braided her hair and we walked hand in hand to my bed. I layed down and she snuggled up to me.

"What do you want for your birthday missy?"

"I want you to smile and be happy!" She really is the most kind hearted little girl I know. I hadn't realised she had picked up on my depressed moods. I guess she was brighter than the average 4 year old.

"I'm sorry Mellie, I don't mean to not smile."

"I know mummy but it makes me sad. I just want you to be happy and play with me."

"Okay I promise I will try harder." It broke my heart, I had been so wound up in my own thoughts that I had been neglecting her a bit and I decided I couldn't do that any longer.

I pulled her in closer to me, kissed her on the forehead and invited sleep in.

I woke up and looked out the window; it was pouring buckets, great! That cancels most the fun thing that kids like to do on their birthdays.

"Mummy." I looked at her and she was still asleep. I smiled.

"Wake up sweetie." I said while gently shaking her awake. "Good morning, happy birthday beautiful!"

"Thank you mummy." I hugged her and we walked downstairs. I cooked pancakes and Charlie woke up at the smell of food. We ate and when we finished Charlie cleaned up.

"So, Mellie, do you think it's to early for presents?" she shook her head and I smiled at her, we walked to the lounge room and I gave her, her first present. She gave me a kiss then ripped the wrapping off, she squealed and I laughed.

"A DSI, Yay thank you mum!" I smiled at her and handed her the next present. She opened it and squealed again. She started pulling out all the DS games I brought her, and then she pulled out the case I brought. Charlie brought a few more games, she thanked him and then he had to go to work.

We were sitting watching TV; well I was watching TV and Mel was playing her DSI which now had heaps of photos on it.

"Mummy, can we please go to the park" she asked sweetly. It had stopped raining.

"Ok grab your coat and shoes and lets go." We grabbed our coats and shoes and drove to the park.

We had been at the park for 20 minutes. Mellie had been playing on the swings and slides the whole time. She ran over to me.

"Mum can you please come play tips with me?" I nodded and she poked me. "You're in!" and she ran away giggling wildly. I caught up to her and tapped her.

"You're in." I ran slowly so she would have a chance to catch up, but she stopped and fell to the ground. I thought that she did it to get a rest, but I still ran over.

"I can't breathe probably, it hurts. She was breathing heavily. I picked her up in my arms "I'm getting dizzy." That scared me I half ran to the car and got in the driver's seat, I couldn't wait for an ambulance to come. I couldn't wait around wasting time so I layed her on my lap, she started sweating and her breathing got less and less. I sped to the hospital and carried her to the doors.

As soon as I was in I started screaming "Someone help! She can't breathe." I was crying now. A lady came up to me.

"What happened?" she asked as she led me to a room.

"I don't know…" I told her what happened and she asked all these questions like does she have allergies and does she have asthma. I answered them all no every time. Some nurse had taken her into and emergency room.

"Well, stay in the waiting room; we'll let you know what's happening, as soon as we know. I also need you to fill out these forms. I sat down and started filling them out. Once I finished I handed them in, I asked them to ring Charlie and I sat back down. I cuddled my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees. I started sobbing and crying uncontrollably. I cried for hours. And after about 3 hours Charlie came up.

"Bella!" he ran over. "What happened?" I told him all I knew, but no-one had come and told me any information. "Ok, well are you hungry or thirsty?"

I lied to him. "No." but the truth was I'm both. I just couldn't eat or drink while my baby was in the emergency room for no known reason.

"Come on." He pulled me up towards the cafeteria.

"No I can't leave her!"

"Bella, she will be fine, but if you don't eat and drink, you will be in one of those beds and that won't be good, because you need to be there and be strong for Melanie!" I followed him down to the cafeteria." I wasn't going to eat or drink but I went down with him anyway. We sat at an empty table.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." I was still crying.

"Bella!" he said sternly. But I changed the subject.

"It was her birthday and now she's spending it in the hospital!" I cried harder.

"She'll be ok! I promise!" he walked over to get some food. My heart was aching. I already missed Mellie like crazy, she's my best friend. I imagined her little body and her heart shaped face, her large brown eyes with long black eyelashes, her perfect wringlet hair and her pale skin. It made me cry harder, if that was possible. Charlie came back with 2 coffees and 2 donuts. "Here you go." He said while handing me a coffee and donut.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on Bella." I shook my head and he sighed. "I brought her DSI thing for her when she wakes up and she wants something to do." He handed me the DSI. I turned it on and started looking at photos, some where of me and her, some where of just me but most of them where silly pictures of her pulling funny faces at the camera. I smiled at them but it made me sad. Charlie rubbed my back as I cried.

**Thanks for reviewing =]**

**Love TeddieBare**


	6. THE HOSPITAL

THE HOSPITAL

ALICE POV

We were sitting in the cafeteria visiting Carlisle and Edward in their break. We were talking when the sound of sobbing and tears falling to the ground echoed through the hall way, they probably weren't heard by humans but they were really loud to us vampires Edward tensed and I had a vision.

VISION

Bella was at a lunch table in the cafeteria, she was crying so hard. "It was her birthday and now she's spending it in the hospital." She cried harder.

END OF VISION

Edwards face was covered in pain. I sighed and placed my hand on his. I suddenly felt a wave of calm. The cafeteria doors open. Charlie was pulling a lifeless Bella into the cafeteria. We watched as they argued about her not eating and she cried.

"Edward, I told you all she had was her daughter." I said in m thoughts. His teeth clenched. 'She needs you.' I added

"No, she needs her daughter to get better! She doesn't need me! I put her in to much danger!" you could tell he was angry.

"No Edward! You saved her! When you left you put her you put her in danger! She's now a single mum, I don't want to know how, she had a car crash, and Victoria came after her! I don't know what else!" He shuddered.

Suddenly Jasper spoke. "Um guys, can you please calm down. Too many emotions."

"Sorry." We said in unison.

"She probably hates me anyway." Edward mumbled.

"Well make her love you again! Start by going down to that emergency room, see how her daughters going and try to find out what happened!" he sighed.

"Come on Edward. I'll come with you." Carlisle said.

EDWARDS POV

" fine." It was killing me to see Bella like this. I got up to follow Carlisle down to the emergency room. We walked past Bella and It killed me to see her like that. I wanted to hug her and kiss her right then. She didn't even notice us walk past, she was probably too busy worrying.

"We walked into Melanie's room. She was lying unconscious, tubes every where, even a breathing tube and she looked so breakable. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well she must of picked asthma up from somewhere, because her mother doesn't know she has Asthma, they were running around and she had a major Asthma attack. She passed out because she wasn't getting enough oxygen. We put on a breathing tube. But she wont wake up and she's not reacting to any treatments. There's a huge 75% chance she won't make it. We aren't experienced enough." One of the nurses said sadly. "But we are doing all we an."

'I'll call the most best doctors in the world and ask them to come down asap. We'll do everything we can' Carlisle promised in his thoughts. I nodded and he walked out.

"Can you please find Miss Swan and tell her, her daughters condition?"

"you want me to tell her there's a 75% chance her daughter won't survive?" I asked in an angry tone.

"We have to tell her the truth!" she replied rudely.

"fine, and while I'm there I'll call some real doctors!" I replied icily. I picked up a box of tissues and walked out of the room, Carlisle was in the corridor on the phone.

"Ok, thank you, see you in 10." And he hung up smiling at me. I walked to the cafeteria. I opened the door and the whole family looked upset.

'Edward I saw what happened in the room, but I cant see anymore, the future keeps changing.' Alice thought sadly. I nodded and walked towards Bella. I placed the tissues in front of her.

"Thanks" she murmured without looking at me. I sighed. She looked up realized it was me. "What do you want?" she asked sadly.

"I have news." I said sadly her eyes shot up to me, a bit of hope in them. "Well she has Asthma and she had a major Asthma attack. She didn't get enough oxygen and passed out. They hooked her up to a breathing tube and machines. She's still unconscious and she's not responding to any treatments. There's a 75% chance she won't make it." Sadness was evident in my voice. "But Carlisle is calling the worlds best doctors ." she started crying more and I felt huge waves of joy, calm and happiness hit me. I silently thanked Jasper. Bella's crying quieted down. Charlie looked at the time.

"I have to go. I'll be back in 5 hours, please eat and Edward thank you, can you please thank Carlisle as well." I nodded. He kissed Bella's forehead and nearly ran out of the hospital. Alice had a vision.

VISION

Melanie was sitting up hugging Bella. "Mummy, I love you."She smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back.

"I love you too."

"When are we going home?"

"Soon."

END VISION

I couldn't help stop the smile that spread across my face. I looked up at Alice and she was smiling.

"What?" Bella asked. She followed my eyes to Alice, I looked at her and smiled, a real smile, not a forced one her heart missed a beat and got faster. I chuckled lightly.

"She's going to be fine." A smile made its way across her face. "How long?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm asking Alice."

"Oh." She said. 'A day or 2.' Alice answered in her head. I frowned a bit but smiled again.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It's going to be a ay or 2 till she gets better.

"Oh." There was a beep. I pulled my pager out of my pocket.

To DR E. Cullen

From DR C. Cullen

4 of the worlds best DRs are here =].

I showed Bella the message and she sighed in relief, I quickly paged back.

To- DR C. Cullen

From- DR E. Cullen

Alice had a vision; she's going to be fine. She'll wake up in a day or 2, Bella Knows and Charlie said to say thank you and also I want you to know I really appreciate it =]

It only took a second to write the message, thanks to my vampire speed. "Well, I'm going to go." I didn't want to leave Bella and I will always love her. I smiled but it was forced. I started to walk away.

"Wait."I turned; Bella was on her feet and walking after me. "Why did you get Carlisle to call the worlds best doctors?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, I'll rephrase, why do you care?"

'Tell her the truth Edward or I'll rip you to pieces and set you on fire!' Alice threatened in her thoughts. I almost laughed. I took an unnecessary breath

_**Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing. I've wrote like 3 or 4 chapters today, I might right more now if not I will tonight or tomorrow morning. And remember every review gives me more confidence and make me right more. So please review.**_

_**Love TeddieBare**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxox **_


	7. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU Oo

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

"Because I still love you!" I looked at Alice, she was beaming, I shook my head at her.

"What?!" Bella asked obviously not believing me.

I stopped walking and looked her in the eye. " I said, Because I still love YOU!"

"What did you run out of distractions?" She asked bitterly. I sighed

"I've never had a distraction."

"So, then what was I? Nothing?"

"No! You are the love of my life!"

"Then why did you say I was a distraction, you didn't love me, and you didn't want me?" The pain was evident in her eyes and her voice nearly cracked.

"I didn't say it like that. I thought that me leaving would put you out of danger and you weren't just going to let me go so I had to lie. I thought it would make you safe."

"Well that didn't work out to well." She said bitterly.

"I know." I sighed. "And it was the worst mistake of my life."

"So I must be the second mistake you made?"

"You weren't the mistake, I was." I was really upset now and I didn't bother hiding it. "I'm going because I'm obviously just making you angry and mad." I said sadly.

"No, you're not making me mad, I just can't believe you."

"Well if I'm not making you mad, I'm definitely making myself sadder, I already know you hate me." I turned and walked off, the hall was empty. I was about to walk into my office but she put her hand on my arm and tried to turn me around, she couldn't so I turned myself around. Then she did the unexpected and reached up on her tippy toes and kissed me. I was shocked at first but i snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I had missed this so much and I could feel electric running through my veins. She pulled away to get air and I hugged her to me, I pulled her into my office and I sat down with her in my lap and kissed her allover. Down her neck, her checks, her forehead, she put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I could hear her heart beating, her breathing and I loved it. I had missed how warm her body was and how the blush rose to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"And I'm sorry for leaving you!" I whispered sadly.

" I forgive you." She said and kissed me again.

"And there's nothing to forgive you for. If I was you I would be upset and mad." I could tell she was still upset about Melanie. "So tell me about Melanie."

"Well, she turned 4 today. She is almost always happy. She's a sleep walker and talker, but you already know that. She's extremely mature and smart for her age. She loves the colour blue. And she's the most beautiful angel ever!" I smiled at her. "So, how's all the Cullen's?"

"Not the best." I said, my voice gone back to the sad tone. "Everyone's been sad since we left. Alice isn't as hyper, Esme hates seeing everyone sad, Carlisle works more, Jasper can't deal with the emotions and Emmett's sad, no-one wants to hang out with him, we all miss you like crazy and weirdly Rose is angry at herself and thinks she's a cow."

"Oh, what about you?"

"I missed you every second. The first year I wouldn't move, talk or hunt. The family decided they weren't going to take it anymore and sent me to study to be a doctor. And now here I am."

"Oh ok, what did Alice say when we waked out of the cafeteria?"

"You caught that?" she nodded. "It's actually quiet funny, she said she would rip me up and set me on fire if I didn't tell you the truth." She giggled and I chuckled. " I love you Bella."

"I love you two." My pager beeped and I pulled it out.

To- Dr E Cullen

From Dr C Cullen

We need you to come back to work and bring Bella. She's aloud to come in and see her daughter.

I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand, I pulled her towards the emergency ward.

"Where are we going?"

"I got to work and you're aloud to see Melanie, but she's not awake.

"Really?!" She asked excited.

"Yes, Really." I chuckled.

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Please keep reviewing it means a lot to me =]**

**Love TeddieBare**


	8. MOSTERS VS ALIEN oO

**MONSTERS VS. ALIEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

It had been a week. Melanie had woken up after 26 hours. Edward has been working an hasn't been able to come around but we talk on the phone whenever he's on a break. I remember telling Charlie that we were back together, he was angry at first but I told him it's what I want and that I love him and he became a little less reluctant, Melanie's only met Edward at the hospital so I'm hopping she will like him. I remember when Edward told me about him telling Alice and the rest of the Cullen's.

He walked into his house with Carlisle at his side, Carlisle was the only one that knew. Edward had been thinking of different things to do so Alice would have to wait till the others found out to know what happened. He walked into the lounge room and instantly the TV was off and all of the Cullen's eyes were on him. Alice looked like she was so angry with him that she could kill him. He told them word from word of what happened and Alice awwwed and squealed the whole time. When he finished they all hugged him and then Alice was suddenly the normal hyper Alice she started saying stuff like. "Yay Bella's back, I can play Bella Barbie Doll, and I bet she doesn't have any good clothes, we can go shopping, and oh we can go clothes shopping for her daughter, and we should go clubbing one night and get Esme and Carlisle to mind Melanie I'm sure they won't mind."

I laughed when he told me but now I'm actually quiet scared because Edward tells me that she brings it up whenever he's home.

"Mummy, can we watch a movie at the theatre tonight please?" Melanie asked.

"Sure baby, what do you want to see?"

"Monsters VS Aliens." She started getting excited.

"Alright I'll call up and check the times. You go clean you're room and I'll be up there soon to bath you"

"OK." And with that she ran upstairs. I called up Hoyts and they had a movie on at 6 : 28 pm and it was now 5: 01pm. I ran upstairs and washed Melanie. Then I jumped in the shower to wash myself. I was halfway through washing out my shampoo, I was singing Love Song, Taylor Swift when Melanie knocked on the glass door. I screamed and jumped and then I realized who it was and calmed down, Melanie laughed.

"What do you want sweetie?" I asked and she put the phone out, I dried my hands and grabbed the phone of her, this is embarrassing whoever called just heard me sing and scream. "Hello."

"Nice voice." A velvety voice chuckled.

"Edward." I was excited now.

"Bella! Hey, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Taking my daughter to see monsters vs. aliens." I said smugly.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have tonight off and I wanted to spend some time with you."

"You could come."

"Nah, it's a mother , daughter thing."

"Nah, I'm fine with it just let me ask Mel… Hey Mel"

Mel came through the bathroom door. " yeah mum?"

"Do you mind If one of my friends come, you met him at the hospital, the on with bronze messy hair."

"OH HE CAN COME, I LIKE HIM HE HAS PRETTY HAIR AND EYES HE SAID HIS NAME WAS EDWARD." She was getting really excited now.

I laughed and put the phone to my ear. "You're aloud to come."

"I heard, should I be scared?"

"Definitely." I giggled. "When are you coming?"

"Well, I'm outside now; I have been the whole time." He chuckled.

"oh, well we better hurry huh. Well ill just wash my hair and get out, see you in a few, love you." And I hung up the phone. I finished my shower as quick as I could. When I was done I went to pick out an outfit. I ended up wearing black skinny leg jeans and a black sweater with my black baby Milo jumper. I put ugh boots on and brushed my hair. When I was finished I grabbed my hand bag and Melanie and ran out the door. Edward had the door of his Volvo open. "Sorry Hun, but the car seats in my truck, we'll have to take my truck."

"Nope, you took a wile so I decided to put the car seat in my Volvo."

"I said it before, I'll say it again, stupid shiny Volvo owner." He laughed at me an I put Melanie in her seat. When I was done I got in my seat, Edward leant over and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. " I missed you."

"I missed you too." And then he pulled away and started driving to the movie theatre. It was a 10 minute drive but with Edward he cut it down to 5 minutes. I constantly reminded him there was a baby in his car and that he should slow down, but he didn't listen and it made me frustrated. We parked and I got out. I got Melanie out of her car seat which she was just about to grow out of and I put her on the ground, she held my hand. I held Edwards hand and we walked towards the movie theatre. There was hardly anyone there which was good. We brought our tickets and went to go into the actual cinema. We got seats in the back row. The movie started. We laughed the whole time and when the credits came on Mel started singing the song that was on in the background, I laughed and picked her up into my arm. She hugged me and I kissed her nose. I checked the time 7: 50pm.

"Alright lets go home. It's Mel's bedtime."

"But I'm not tired." She whined.

" Lets take her to my house, you can sleep over, everyone wants to meet her."

"I'll call Charlie but when I go to sleep she comes with me and doesn't leave the room I'm in until I wake up, ok."

"Sure." He smiled.

I called Charlie and said I'm sleeping at Alice's house and he said ok and he told me he's working late anyway. So we drove to my house and got everything we needed. When we were ready we set off to go to the Cullen's.

**Please keep reviewing**

**:Love TeddieBare**

**And you will soon find out about Mel's father and find out why they ran to Forks!**


	9. THE SLEEPOVER PRT1 Meeting the Cullens

**THE SLEEPOVER PART 1**

We drove down the long familiar driveway that led to the Cullen's house. Melanie was in the back bouncing. We finally made it out of the trees and the huge house was in view. We pulled into the garage and Alice was at the door bouncing.

We stopped and I got myself and Mel out of the car. Mel wriggled down so she could walk. She held my hand and we walked towards Alice. She hugged me really tight "BELLA!" you could tell she was excited.

"Alice, I'm only human, can you please loosen up a bit, thanks." She giggled and got down on her knee in front of Mellie.

"Hey cutie, I'm Alice."

"Hello Alice, I'm Melanie but you can call me Mel, Mellie or Mel's."

"Aw, you're adorable." I smiled. "Come inside and meet everyone." Alice danced inside and Mel made me skip with her. We got to the longue room when my bones were suddenly being squished and I couldn't breathe.

"Um, Emmett can't breathe." He laughed but let me go, he looked at Mel and she hid behind me. "Don't worry sweetie, he's not as scary as he looks, he's like a big teddy bear." She giggled and came out from behind me. He picked her up and lifted her in the air like an airplane. She giggled like a mad woman. Then he put her down.

"I'm Emmett, it's nice to meet you Mella." She giggled.

"That's a new one." I laughed

"Well it's the Mella and Bella show featuring random vampires!" I had to laugh. He was so random sometimes.

"I like Mella." Mellie stated.

"Awesome, that'll be my new nickname for you!" Emmett boomed. At that moment Jasper came in.

"Bella!" Wow, that's weird he's never been so excited to see me. He ran over and hugged me. "Don't worry, human blood isn't 'appealing' to me anymore." I laughed. "Who's this gorgeous lady?" He twirled Mellie around and she giggled.

"Why thank you sir, I'm Melanie Alice Renee Swan." She said politely, oh no!

"OMG!" Here it comes. " Did you guys hear that? Her middle names my name!" Alice was really excited now. I smiled and she hugged me really tight. I laughed. " I would name my daughter after you to Bella!"

"Aw, thanks."

"Emmett can call you Mella, but can I call you MARS?" Rose's beautiful voice asked from the door.

"Sure, but why?" Melanie was confused. Rose came a little bit closer.

"Because Melanie equals M, Alice equals A, Renee equals R, and Swan equals S altogether it equals Mars." Rose was smiling. She was being nice, I hoped she stayed like this.

"COOL!" Mel was having fun already. That's when Esme came in.

"OH Bella, you brought Melanie. She kneeled down in front of Melanie and said. "Hi I'm Esme.

"Well, you already know I'm Melanie. You have a beautiful home."

"Why, thank you."

"That's my mummy." Alice pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yep." Carlisle walked in. "And that's my daddy." Carlisle looked up.

"Oh, Bella, Melanie, I was wondering what all the commotion was about." He walked over.

"I'm Carlisle." And he put his hand out for Melanie to shake.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper smiled at her.

"Oh, no not another Jasper." Rose joked.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Alice asked defensively.

"Nothing just that, um." Rose was at a lose of words. So I helped her.

"She's just worried because Jaspers so good that 2 of him would make us look bad." I tried not to laugh but I cracked at the same time Rose did, everyone started laughing except Alice and Jasper.

"Haha, you should be a comedian." Emmett's laughter echoed through the house.

"Alright, Enough! Lets watch a movie!" Alice squealed.

"Fine!" We knew we would loose an argument to Alice so we didn't argue. We ended up watching a movie called Flicka.


	10. THE SLEEPOVER PART 2

THE SLEEPOVER PART 2

The movie finished and I had tear stains down my cheeks. Melanie looked at me and randomly started crying. " Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you crying?" She asked forgetting my question.

"The movie makes me sad, it's nothing, I promise." Everyone was looking at me and I blushed. They were all quiet though."Hey what's wrong?" I wiped away her tears. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Why don't I have a brother or sister? That made all the Cullen's laugh quietly. It was dark and I could hardly see.

"Um, I don't know, I just wanted you." But she was still crying. I looked at Edward and he looked sad.

"Mummy?" I looked at her. "Why don't I have a daddy? Alice does and the girl in the movie does too!" That brought new tears to my eyes.

"Because, I want you all to myself, I don't want to share." I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack. She stopped crying.

"I love you mummy." She yawned and put her head o my shoulder.

"I love you too baby" I looked down and her eyes were closed. I got up and carefully walked her to Edward's room. I put her down on Edwards couch which had been made into a bed when they found out I was coming to sleep. I kissed her forehead. I looked in the mirror, I looked horrible, so I washed and dried my face. I got into my pajamas and walked downstairs.

"Bella, will you play Halo on the x-box with me?" Emmett asked.

"I would but I don't know how to play."

"Well, I'll teach you!"

"Sure, sure." I sat down and Emmett handed me a controller. We spent an hour or 2 play x-box and I smashed everyone. But I started getting tired. "Ok, good game everyone but I'm extremely tired, so I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night Bella." Everyone called after me. I climbed the stairs, I was just about to open Edwards door when I heard Rose.

"Wait, Bella." I turned. I smiled at Rose and she smiled back. " I know I was a cow and a super bitch but I have no right o be. I'm really sorry, can we please try to be friends and forget about this?"

"Forget about what?" At first she looked at me like I was a complete idiot, and then she realized what I meant.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Rose." She kissed me on the cheek and then she was gone. I walked into Edwards room and layed next to Melanie. The bedroom door opened and in walked Edward. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, I kissed him in what was suppose to be an innocent way but his arms pulled me closer and I slide my arms around his neck. He grazed his tongue across my lip and I shivered but pulled him closer. I was breathing through my nose. I opened my mouth and for the first time ever his tongue entered my mouth making our 'innocent' kiss a not so innocent tongue kiss. I thought he would pull away but he didn't and I was the one who had to pull away for air. He kept kissing my neck and cheek.

"So what happened to being tired?" Edward joked.

"I am, but my incredibly sexy vampire boyfriend just kissed me and sent my heart flying at 100 miles per hour!" He chuckled. " What happened to it being hard to be near me?"

"Well I guess being away from you made me stronger. I love you so much Isabella Swan!"

"I love you so much too Edward Cullen!"

_**Ok I know it was short but I already told you why. That was the last part of the chapter so if you want to find out what happened to Mel's dad in the next chapter hurry up and review telling me you if you want to or not so I can do the next chapter. Love you all. Please keep reviewing and thanks to the people who do review, and I would like to thank DPrincess for giving me some ideas it made me want to right the chapter straight away =]**_

_**Love always **_

_**TeddieBare .**_

_**Xox .**_


	11. Dream

_**  
EW MIKE NEWTON BEING MELS DAD NO WAY AND ITS NOT GOING TO BE ANYONE OUT OF THE STORY ITS COMING FROM MY HEAD =] And confusionPixie I'm 13 so this is pretty good for my age so yeah, it doesn't matter if you don't like it because other people do and I like it myself, thanks anyway.**_

Dream

I woke up, Edward was gone and Melanie was asleep next to me. I got up and walked over to my bag and got us out some clothes for the day. It was raining outside so I had to pick some warm stuff. When I finished Melanie woke up. "Good morning Baby."

"Good morning mummy." She walked over and I gave her, her clothes.

"Can you please get dressed by yourself?"

"Ok, mummy." We both got dressed and I looked at Mel to make sure she didn't forget anything and to see if she put it all on right. Everything was perfect. I brushed her hair and put it half up and half down, I put a pink bow in her hair and slipped her arms into her wooly pink jacket. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and we started walking downstairs. On the way to the kitchen Mel told me all about a dream she had last night.

"…And then the cow said 'Melanie lets be best friends.' I thought it was kind of weird but it got weirder. A bear came out of the woods and went GRRRRRRRRRR and I was like AHHHHHHHH, the bear came at me and I was so scared and then the cow went MOOOO ant the bear went AHHHHHHHH and I was like WHAT?" I was trying not to laugh. We sat down at the table and I made her a bowl of cereal, the Cullen's must have packed the cupboards when they found out we were coming. "I looked at the bear and noticed it was only a small baby bear and it ran away. The cow was all proud of himself an I was like ' dude that wasn't nice' an he was like ' dude he was going to eat you' and then a huge grizzly bear came out of nowhere." Emmett walked in as soon as he heard grizzly bear. " and then the cow went MOOOO and tried to scare him off but the bear went GRRRRRRRRRR and then the cow ran away. I was all alone and I was scared and the out of nowhere Emmett came running in. the bear ran away and I hugged Emmett and then when I stopped hugging him he turned into a huge teddy bear." Ok I had to laugh now. "Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"No I'm not laughing I'm just remembering a joke, I'll be right back."

"OK." I walked around the corner and fell on the ground laughing. I felt really slack but it was just so funny. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle came around the corner. I was laughing but no noise was coming out, I couldn't breathe I was laughing so had.

"Oh my god, are you ok Bella?" Alice ran over to me. I took a deep breath and continued laughing this time noise coming out.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked. I tried to say something but I couldn't. Edward picked me up off the ground.

"Calm down love." He chuckled at me. i felt a wave of calm come through me and I stopped laughing.

"I can't explain it just ask Melanie to tell you her dream." We walked into the kitchen just as Melanie was finishing breaky.

"You're so mean Bella!!!" Emmett said defensively.

"I am not, I don't know how you didn't laugh, oh that's right you didn't hear the whole story!"

"Whatever your still mean."

"Fine. Hey Mellie tell everyone about your dream." She told them all what she told me. Everyone laughed even Emmett. "I told you it was funny." Mellie started crying. "What's wrong?"

"Your laughing at me."

"No were not, we just think its really cute." She stopped crying and got of her seat. I checked her bowl and saw It was finished. I walked over and rinsed it. "Mel how about you watch TV?"

"Ok mummy." She walked out of the room and so did everyone except Edward, his arms wound around me and I smiled.

"I have some bad news and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it!" Edward said half joking half serious.

"OH, no, don't let Alice come near me"

"sorry love, she already called Charlie and asked Esme."

"ok what is it?"

"she's taking you clubbing and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. I am so sorry but Esme said she would look after Mel and if anything happens to her Carlisle's a doctor" I groaned.

"Crazy pixie!" he chucked. "This is not funny mister, dancing and drunk… people is not my type of thing!"

"It's only a few hours, I promise. Then you get to come home and cuddle up in my arms and go to sleep." I smiled at the last bit.

"There's no way of getting out Is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine!"

_**Ok Next Chapter I promise!!! Are you excited? I am. I only know a bit of it so I'm just going with the flow =]**_

_**I'll right the next chapter soon, promise**_

_**Keep reviewing please**_

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**_

_**Love TeddieBare**_


	12. Mel’s Dad

_**SO OK I'm GOING TO BE TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO MELS DAD IN THIS CHAPTER **_

_**The chapter you've all been waiting for –Mel's Dad**_

I had just gone through 1 ½ of getting my make up and hair done. Alice and Rose had fun but I didn't. I really didn't want to go tonight, but I didn't have a choice. I was wearing skinny leg jeans and a shinny top that showed in my opinion way to much skin. I was wearing black flats and my hair was dead straight. I looked at myself in the mirror and I actually looked hot. I smiled.

I walked downstairs and Rose and Alice were t the bottom waiting for me. "Wow, we did a great jog!" Rose exclaimed. I blushed.

"Of course we did, when do we do a bad job?"

"I guess you're right lol."

"Come on boys, we have to go." Alice called and the boys came in.

"Alright let me go say good night to my baby and we can go." I walked over to where Melanie was watching the TV. "I'm going now baby, I love you. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Ok." I kissed her and walked back to the others. They were all smiling at me.

"Lets go." And with that we walked out of the house and into the garage. We drove in the Porsche and Rose's car. We drove for an hour which is a lot of driving with how fast they drive. The club had neon lights everywhere. It seemed familiar. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. " hey what's the name of this club?" I asked.

"It's Club Neon, -_**sorry couldn't think of a better name lol- **_why?"__I froze up. "What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, come on lets go." We walked straight to the front of the line and were let in immediately. The club looked the same as I remembered it. I was nervously playing with my hands. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me worriedly, I tried to smile but it probably looked like a grimace.

We sat at a table that was just big enough for us all and Emmett left to get me a drink, I tried to protest but Alice made me. I looked down at my hands and Edward grabbed one and entwined my fingers with his, I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Want to dance?" He laughed. I shook my head no. "You're loss."

"I'll be right back." I said and I got up and walked towards the bathroom, they where over In a dark corner and they brought back flash backs. I went to the toilet and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had tears in my eyes I wiped them away and walked back to the others, they all looked worried. Emmett was back with my drink. I took a huge mouthful. It burnt my throat but felt good.

Everyone except Edward and I went to dance. I was starting to get uncomfortable. I looked at the bar and it was packed. The memories were playing like a scary movie in my head and suddenly I broke down crying.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked lovingly.

"Can we please leave, I will tell you just not here, please?"

"Sure Love, let me get the others." I nodded and he walked towards the others a minute passed and they all came back, Alice hugged me and we all walked towards the cars. We got in and sped home. When we got there we all walked into the lounge room and Esme and Carlisle came too. I sat down and Edward put his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and looked at everybody, they all looked worried.

"When you left, I was… well I wasn't myself. I didn't talk to my friends and my dad got annoyed he yelled and told me he was going to send me to phoenix to live with my mum, I got angry and yelled at him, I told him he couldn't make me go and that I wasn't going, I said I was going to go out with some friends, I stormed out of the house and went to school, when I got there I asked Jess and Angela if they wanted to go clubbing, they were surprised I was talking and it really shocked them when I asked if they wanted to go but they still said yes and after school I went home and got dressed. We went to club Neon." Realization came across everyone's face except Carlisle and Esme's who looked utterly confused. There was also a lot of pain in Edwards face. "We had fun, Jess and Angela found hot guys to dance with and I was at a table on my own, I had, had a lot to drink and some random asked me to dance and I said yes even though that was an extremely bad idea since I was drunk. We danced and I stumbled a lot, I found out his name was Josh. When the dance finished he pulled me towards the bathrooms I wasn't thinking and I went with him…he raped me." everyone gasped and I was sobbing. "Angela realized I was gone and came looking but we had gone to some weird room, she heard noises coming from some room and heard me scream she ran and got security guards and they came in and he had stabbed me because he realized I would remember what happened and tell people, he was planning to kill me, I was so lucky Angela came to look for me, the stab wasn't that deep and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I cried for days but I didn't want an abortion so I decided to keep the baby, Charlie was disappointed and I decided I wanted to move somewhere away from here and have our own home, so I packed up and left for Boston, I moved into a small apartment. It was ok for a while. I had Mel on my own, no one was beside me because I had only made a few friends and none of them were close enough to come in with me. I was at first sad but as soon as I saw her face I was filled with happiness and joy and I knew we could make it though anything as long as we were together. I didn't have a job so we lived of child support and whatever center link payed us. I spent every living minute with her. One day we went to the park and apparently Josh was rich because he was walking with some mates into some shop. I panicked I grabbed Melanie and walked as fast as I could in the direction of our apartment, I turned around and noticed Josh was looking at me, amusement in his eyes. As soon as I got to the apartment I packed up our stuff and packed the car. I drove straight to Forks, I was crying. Melanie said she loved me and I turned and smiled at her, a drunk swerved onto our side of the road I looked back to the road and our trucks collided. That's when I was taken to the hospital and found out you guys were back." Edward's arms had tightened around me. "And that's why when you took me to club Neon, I cried because it brought back memories."

"OH MY GOD!" Alice was the first to speak.

I still had tears running down my face and sobs were racking through me. "Mummy?" I turned to see a sleepy Melanie in the door way. I ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"It's ok, why are you crying?" What do you say to a 4 year old?

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired." She didn't believe me.

"Ok. Can I cuddle up with you on the couch?"  
"Sure, bubba." I picked her up and sat on the couch with her cuddled into me. she fell asleep straight away but I just wanted to keep her in my arms for a while.

_**Well there it is, I didn't know how to do it at first but I hope you like it =] sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped. Please review**_. _**And thanks again to all those who review. I need some more ideas HELP PLEASE**_

_**Love TeddieBare**_


	13. ILoveYou

ILoveYou

It had been a week. A very fast week. I was sitting at home on the couch, Mel was having an afternoon nap, and the Cullen's were all out hunting. It was about 1pm. I was watching some TV show, I don't even know what it was called, and I was really bored. The door bell rang, I walked over and opened the door, and my knees got weak, not in a good way.

"Josh?"

"Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"NO! No way, not after what you did!"

"Bella, I'm really sorry, I was drunk and high, my brain wasn't functioning, I've changed you can see that, you saw that the last tie, I just want one chance."

"NO."

"Bella, please, I can always go to caught and get full custody of her."

"They can't let you after what you did?"

"Well why did you run? Because you know I can win."

"Please leave me and my daughter alone!"

"Our daughter, and no, I just want another chance."

"I'm with someone and I'm happy, can't you see that I don't want you?"

"Ill show you that you love me, I love you I just freaked that night."

"n-"I was about to say but he pushed his lips against mine, I pushed against him but he couldn't move, he tried to slip his tongue in but I squished my lips closed. He pulled away and I punched him in the jaw. He flinched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Come on babe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Where's my daughter?"

"Asleep you're not seeing her!"

"She's my daughter and she will be living with me soon."

"Please, don't."

"Come on Bella, if we stay together we both get to live with our daughter!"

"Who said she was yours."

"Bella, you wouldn't have run if she wasn't mine and also the fact that you don't seem like the person to be running around sleeping with guys. What's her name?"

"That is all I a telling you, but only if you leave now."

"Ok I will leave but I will be back to get my daughter!"

"Her name is Marie Alice Renee Swan, now goodbye Joshua."

"Bye Bella. If you change your mind about being with me, call me." he wrote his number on a piece of paper and left. I broke into sobs and endless tears. I fell on the ground and curled up into a ball. I don't know how long I was there for, but I felt strong arms around me, great.

"Did he hurt you? I knew he would, I knew that the Cullen's coming back wouldn't be good for you!" My dads stern voice broke the almost silence.

"NO it wasn't Edward, Edwards perfect. Melanie's dad, Josh cam back…" I told him the whole story, adding the parts I didn't tell the Cullen's about the past and then I told him what happened to day. After telling him I calmed down and cooked dinner, I didn't want to cry in front of Charlie, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"You don't have to cook, I can order pizza." Charlie assured as soon as he noticed what I was doing.

"Nah, I need something to keep me busy anyway. And I would rather keep Mel on a healthy diet." I ended up making vegetables and steak, Melanie had woken up and gone to watch TV. When I was finished I called dinner and Mel came out with Charlie. We ate in silence, not awkward but nice.

"So mummy, I'm starting school tomorrow, right?" Oops I totally forgot about that.

"Only if you want to." I said smiling, I really wanted her to say nope I don't want to go, I don't know what I will do without her.

"Yeah I can't wait, I want to make some friends and draw pictures and sing and dance." I laughed.

"You can do all that here."

"Yeah but it's better around heaps of kids and you as well," She looked a bit sad "You are coming aren't you?"

"No sweetie mummies don't come to school; they only drop you off and pick you up." She started crying. "Its ok, you will see me in a few hours."

"I'm going to miss you mummy."

"I'll miss you too sweetie but after school we can go get some ice-cream."

"Yay!"

I looked at the time 8pm. "ok sweetie bed time, you have to get up early." We walked upstairs; she got into PJ's, brushed her hair and teeth, and then went to bed.

I walked back down stairs. "I'm going to bed I got to get up early, ok Bells?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to watch some TV, so shut your door, so I don't keep you up."

"Ok, turn the lights out when you go to bed." I nodded and he walked upstairs. I turned the TV up a bit and then continued my crying from before .I felt two cold hard, strong arms go around me and I cuddled into them.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I put my arms around him and hugged him tighter. I was soaking his t-shirt but he didn't seem to mind. "Bella?"

"I...I can't talk about it right now, can you please just hug me." I looked up and saw his crooked smile, but there was worriedness, sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Of course I can do that, I love you so much Bella!"

"I love you too."

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok please review. I don't know what to do, that was just an idea I had. Please help and give me some ideas. I hope you liked it. If I don't get to 60 reviews I probably wont write anymore, I might but it's safer to get me too 60 reviews, please.

Also on my page under MY STORIES READ Twilight epic twilight made funny.

Please read and review it.

It's funny

Everyone I show laughs

Ok

Bye

TeddieBare

Xoxo

Ps sorry bout how this chapter turned out before, I don't know what happened. I typed it up on word but word wouldn't save it for some reason so I put it in notepad and that's how it turned out.


	14. Stories

Stories

I woke up in Edwards arm, I knew I had to tell him why I was crying. I took a deep breath.

"Good morning, Love." I smiled at his nickname for me.

"Good morning, so about last night well, I will have to tell you more about what happened with Josh, well the day I saw him going into the shop we had talked. Supposedly the night he .. raped me he was high on drugs. When he saw Mel he knew straight away she was his. He said he would straighten his life out, he wanted to be a part of her and my life but I said no. The real reason I left was because I saw him going into a lawyers office." I was crying by now.

"But they wouldn't give him custody especially after what hes done to you."

"Josh has lots of money and he would of bribed the judge, that's what he does. Yesterday he stopped by, here at my house," Edward growled, "He said he had changed and that he wants to be with me, I said no and he told me he would prove we were meant for each other, he pushed me too a wall and started kissing me, was pushing him away with all my might," Edward was growling more loudly, "when he pulled away I punched him, he wouldn't leave he said he wanted to see his daughter I said o shes sleeping, he asked what her name was I made a deal that if I told him he had to leave, he agreed and I told him her name and he left." I was crying and loud sobs were racking their way through me. Edward hugged me tighter.

"Shh Bella its ok. We have more money then him, well get you a great lawyer and he won't get custody! I love you so much!"

"I love you too! You have to tell your family about what happened though I can't talk about it anymore."

"Ok Bella but we will have to go soon." I nodded.

"Mummy, why are you crying?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine." She ran over to me and I pulled her on my lap and hugged her close.

A few hours past, I had Mel fed dressed and ready to go to the Cullens. We were about to walk out the door. I grabbed my key, hanbag and Mels and my coat. I locked up and buckled Mel and myself into Edwards silver Volvo, I remember calling him the stupid shiny Volvo owner, the thought made me laugh.

"What's funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I'm just remembering when I called you a stupid shiny Volvo owner."

"Hey, I thought you liked my Volvo!" I giggled at him

"I do and that ended up being the same night you saved me in Port Angeles. He growled a bit and I put my hand on his arm.

"And you think your not the hero, you've saved me a million times."

"But almost got you killed two million times."

"It must be fait because where still both here together forever." He looked at me then at Mel but stayed queit.

AUTHORS NOTE  
sorry I know it was short. But I have to go to school or I would have wrote a lot more. Please Review. Xox

Love TeddieBare

Ps please read twilight epic twilight made funny. My friend and I wrote it, you will definatey laugh.


	15. CUllens

We went to the Cullens house the next night, straight after Mel ent to school. Mel and i went for a walk while Edward told the others everything. i felt a little bit better but still scared, i couldn't loose my baby. When Edward finished he came and told us to come inside. Carlisle was already on the phone to lawyers and Esme hugged me as soon as i walked in. Mel ran over to Alice and hugged her.

"BELLA!" Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug, i smiled at the gesture.

"Emmett!" i said with a loss of breathe. he put me down.

"Im sorry." i giggled at him.

"Bella, come check this out." Alice pulled me upstairs.

"What is it?"

"i want to show you what i got Mel for her christmas present." i sighed. she opened up her bedroom door and inside was a barbie mansion, i didnt even think they made these. it was like 4 stories high and took up most the room. it was filled woth barbie, boys and girl, and millions of clothes. my mouth fell open in shook. "Whats wrong, doesnt she like barbies?"

"No she loves them but thats way to much for a christmas present!"

"But i missed all her other birthdays and christmas's i wanna make it up to her."

"Fine but you make me look bad."

"Sorry."

"Sure sure." i went to walk out. but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait theres more." i looked at her and she ran to her cupbard and pulled out a nintendo wii and like 50 games.

"No, Alice thats way too much!"

"Dont be silly, i wanted to get more but Edward said that you would have a heart attack if i did."

"Well im having one now and thats not stopping you, i dont want my kid growing up to be a spoilt brat because her aunty spoilt her rotten!"

"Mel's too much of an angel to do that."

"NO more presents ok."

"Fine!" she agreed grumpily. that girl is going to make the Cullens poor.

Edward ran upstairs, "Mel wants to watch a movie."

"Oh yeah, i brought a hole heap the other day." i glared at her. "For when she comes here of course."

we ended up watching Cars. it was ok but Mel loved it so that was good, for the rest of the night she ran around pretending to be lightning mcQueen.

"Well its time for us to go cause Mel need to go to sleep. All the Cullen's groaned. "Mel has school tomorrow otyher wise we would of stayed for longer. i picked up Mel and everyone hugged us both. i put her in her car seat and drove home. Edward was coming over when Charlie was asleep to cuddle up with me.

"Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yeah! we played with playdoh and i made heaps of friends."

"Any cute guys?" i looked at her and she was bright red. "What's his name?"

"Luke." she giggled. aw that is just so cute. "he said i look pretty." Now that is just to cute. "And when we all sat down to read he held my chair out for me and held my hand the whole time." im going to have to meet this boy. "Mum?" She got serious now.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Is Edward my daddy?"

"no hunny." i looked at her and she had tears down her face.

"But i like Edward." i pulled up in our driveway, Charlie's cruises there.

"I like Edward to, maybe one day he might be your daddy, but dont say that to him." i wipped away her tears and she smiled at me.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too baby." i walked inside, "Hey dad."

"Hey pop."

"Hey kids." i quickly made dinner and fed Mel, i gave her a bath and put her in bed in some new warm pajamas. She fell asleep quickly. i kissed her nose and walked back downstairs.

_**Authors Note**_

_**i know its short again, but i have to go to school again. i would update after school but im sleeping at my friends so hopefully i will get to update saturday. Have a good weekend everyone.**_

_**please review **_

_**thanks**_

_**iloveyou guys heaps**_

_**TeddieBare  
**_


	16. Meadow

The next day one of the lawyers came and asked me all about what had happened with Josh. It was exhausting and Edward had been hunting so i was glad when the door bell rang and i opened it to see him standing there smiling. I gave him a huge hug

"I missed you!" he chuckled. i probably looked like a little kid but i dont care.

"I missed you too." He laughed and my heart missed a beat.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well we stil have ages untill we have to pick up Mel so do you want to go to the meadow?" I hadnt been to the meadow for ages so i was really excited.

"Yes!" He laughed at my enthusiam.

"But we will have to run because with you enthusiam we will never make it in time."

i blushed " Fine."

We got to the meadow quickly and once again it took my breath away." i see it still has the same affect on you." i nodded i turned and faced him. I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. I was so happy right now. I couldnt want anything more, As long as i had Edward and Mel i was fine there all i need, its nice to have other people but i dont know what i would do with out Edward and Mel.

We satyed for ages but soon we had to leave to pick up Mel. When we got to the pre school Mel ran straight for me!

"how was your day?"

"Great! But i missed you heaps!"

"I missed you too!"

Edward drove home and Mel talked about all the things she did today. I couldnt be happier

A week had past. Tomorrow is the big court case. I am laying in Edwards arms in Charlies loungue room him and Mel are asleep . Edward has gotten 3 of the worlds greatest lawyers but i still have my doubts. "Bella stop worrying, we are going to win tomorrow and everything will be back to normal. i promise." i knew he was right but i just was scared.

"I know but i cant loose her."

"And you wont!!!" i fell asleep in Edwards arms.

**Authors Note**

**ok i know it is short but i wrote this chapter longer but my internet stuffed up and deleted all my work plus i got to go to bed. New Moon trailer is coming out tonight im so exctied!!! **

**I know i havent written in a while but i am completely stuck and my mum is annoyed that i spend all my time on the computer, i will try to write more but i will be really greatful if you give me some ideas and you will be mentioned in the authors note.**

**Thankyou**

**Review please.**

**Iloveyou all**

**TeddieBare**

**xxx**


	17. dUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

"I see by your past that you are not fit to be a full time father, i leave Melanie Alice Renee Swan in the custody of Isabella Swan, it is her choice wheather you see Melanie or not, Thank you, Next case. " The Judge said. I was beyond happy, Edward was right all along. Edward smiled at me.

"I told you it would be ok."

"I know." i grabbed Mel and hugged her really tight. She wasn't aware of what had been going on but i really needed a hug of her. I felt like i was going to cry with how happy i am. " Thank you Edward! And all of you!" I hugged all of the Cullens.

"No problem, we love you! You and Mel are part of the family." Alice stated matter of factly

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She gave me another hug

" I love you!"

"I love you too Alice, and all of you guys too." We drove home and we all had a picnic in a small oval. It wasnt raining and it wasn't sunny, it was just nice. I was happy and so was everybody else. I remembered I had to bank and get out some money, then go buy Mel some pull ups and a few other things she needs.

"Edward, can you please mind Melanie I need to go to the bank and get a few things from the shops."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Nah it's just a bit of shopping and i need you to mind Mel I will be fine."

"Are you sure one of us could come."

"Edward I will be fine, you have to remember I use to do this all by myself and I was fine then. ok" He nodded. I kissed Mel goodbye and told her where I was going. She was happy I wasn't making her come with me.

When I had finished going to the bank and shopping I started driving back towards the Charlies house to drop off the stuff. It had started raining and i hoped that they took Mel to the Cullen house so she doesn't get sick.

I grabbed some warmer clothes for Mel and started to head over toward the Cullen house. On the way I looked to see if the were at the park and they weren't which was good. I nearly missed the corner and i quickly turned, but i crashed into another car. Blood was everywhere and then everything went blurry. I felt cold hands grab me but then everything went dark, i couldnt hear, see or feel anything.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHOOOO SCARY OK SO I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT LIKE ALWAYS I WILL WRITE MORE OFTEN IF I ONLY HAVE TO WRITE A BIT =] **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WILL PROBABLY START THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW BUT I WONT FINISH IT**

**ILOVEYOU GUYZ AND GIRLZ**

**REVIEW PLEASE =]  
**

**LOVE ALWAYS  
TeddieBare  
xxxxx**


	18. VAMPS

Oh no, I just saw Bella in a car crash in Alice's mind. I instantly get up and run as fast as I can towards her, when im at my fastest I push myself faster. I can hear Carlisle behind me, really far behind me. I get to the end of the street the crash was on, but im to late the cars are already colliding. I smell Bella's blood but I keep going. Finally shes in my arms.

"Bella!" She wont answer. Shes not breathing and I can only just hear her heart.

"Edward, you'll have to change her." If i could cry i would. " She doesn't have much longer."

"What if I can't stop?"

"Then find the will power to stop."

"She has a daughter, she can't be changed!"

"Edward, she will die and never see her daughter or you AGAIN!" I take a deep uunnecisay breath, I run her to the bushes so no one can see and I bite her. I was tring my hardest and i managed to stop. Then I ran back to the house. I ran up to my room and layed her on my bed. She hadnt made a noise yet but i could still her heart beating. I heard Carlisle come in and tell the others what happened. Then he came in. "I'm proud of you son, not many vampires have the strength to change a human. I have never met a vampire that has changed someone who aapeals more to them than anyone else does." He pulled me into a manly hug.

A few hours passed not one sound but I could still hear her heart. i wondered if she was in pain. I took her hand and put my head on her chest so i could hear her heart beat. I was extremely scared.

3 days were up, the others had come in from time to time but i never left. I was extremely happy when Alice came in saying that Bella was about to wake up.

We were all standing around my bed/ couch and waiting for Bella to open her eyes. Mel was in Alice's room asleep. Bella slowly opened her eyes. Our eyes met and she smiled. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible. She got up and pulled me into a huge hug. It hurt because of her new born strength. " Uh Bella, do you mind being a little less tighter." She looked at me wierd and Emmett laughed at the fact that Bella hurt me. Bella walked over and punched his arm, he yelped in pain and everyone else laughed. I tried to see if i could read her mind now. Nope, damn.

"Bella do you smell anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh no should I?"

"Well there is a human in the house." Bella took a deep breath and everyone took a protective position.

"Nope all I can smell is flowers, rust and salt."

"So nothings changed then?" Alice smiled.

"Nope, is Mel okay?"

"Yeah shes asleep." I told her.

"Good."

"Is your throat burning?" Carlisle asked.

"Only a bit."

"Okay we'll Edward go take her hunting." I nodded and pulled Bella down stairs with me.

**AUTHORS NOTE, OK SO ITS SHORT BUT IVE GOT TO GO TO MY AUNTYS FOR DINNER, I DIDNT THINK I WOULD GET THIS UP**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE YAH**

**BYE  
**


	19. Hunting

Bellas Pov

Edward was pulling me by my hand towards the front door. He opened it in one quick movement and we both started running towards the forest. It felt amazing to be going this fast and not being on Edwards back. I liked it, the greenery flying past and the feeling of the wind wiping across my face. I couldn't stop smiling. Edward was laughing at me. We stopped at the river.

"Were jumping this." Edward said. I was excited. "watch me first then you do it." Edward did a little run up and the pushed off the grouned. He got really high and then landed on the other side. I tried to do exactly what he did but i didnt come down, I stayed in the air.

"Um, is this suppose to happen?"

"You can fly! that's your ability"

"Really?" I was excited now.

"Well you arent falling and your in the middle of the air." He chuckled

"OMG I CAN FLY!" Edward started laughing at me.

"Now try and come back down."

"Do what now?"

"Try and land back down."

"Um, well ah." I concentrated really hard but ended up falling on my but in the river. That set Edward of laughing harder. I got up and smacked his arm.

"Ouch, you know you are stronger when your a new born so try to be more gentle."

"What?! How am i stronger?"

"New borns have more strength than ordinary vampires."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i bet you could beat Emmett." My eyes lit up with excitement. "You have to challenge him to an arm wrestle."

"No way!!! He will rip my arm off."

"More like the other way around." He chuckled.

"Fine i will, but if he hurts me I will never talk to you again." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Ok, but i will never let anyone hurt you." I smiled at him. I walked right to him and gave him a passionate kiss and he kissed me back. Wow he has never kissed me like this before. I was expecting him to pull away any second, boundaries, but he didn't because im not human and so fragile anymore, silly human habit i guess.

"Alright lets go hunting." I pulled away from the kiss and we headed off hand in hand to go hunt.

1 hour later. Edward had taught me all the tricks in the book. I had 4 dears and he had 3. We started heading back towards the house. I was a mess, my clothes were drenched from landing in the lake, blood was dripping down the front, Alice was surely going to kill me.

Suddenly the most gross smell caught my nose. Edward stiffened and watched me carefully.

**AN**

**dum dum dum dah**

**lol cliffy  
**

**ok so i hope you liked it**

**sorry i havent been updating, my computers stuffing up. right now im at dads so i have a chance to write but i wont be able to write much untill we get the computer fixed =[**

**Please review**

**Thanks to all you guys who review it is truly inspiring and it keeps me righting =] **

**If you want your name in the story tell me in a review and i will try my hardest to put you in. =]**

**Love always**

** TeddieBare**

**xxx  
**


	20. chocolate chip pancakes

This smell was so gross, i couldnt wait for it to be gone. I looked at Edward. He was tense and watching me with worried eyes.

"What?"

"Cant you smell that?"

"Bloody Ouf! What is it?" I asked disgustedly. Confusion crossed his face. "It's disgusting! What is it?"

"Well, that's a human. Most vampires would already be over there and just finishing draining there blood."

"EW! It smells disgusting, i would never want to drink that!"

"You never ciece to amaze me."

"I hope thats in a good way."

"Yes it is." He smiled that crooked smile.

"i love you." i got up on my tippy toes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. i pulled back and smiled at him, i started running back to the Cullens house. Edward followed me and when we got to the lake i jumped at just the right height and length, no flying.

"Perfect."

"Thank you, Edward." i grabbed his hand and we started running again. We made it just outside the Cullens house. Before i was attacked...

**(haha got ya)** "ALICE!!!"

"Bella! How could you do that to the perfect fashion designer clothes i gave you?!"

"Sorry. It's not my fault."

"Your right. Edward! How dare you let her ruin her clothes!!!"

"Sorry." Edward mumbled. i giggled at him.

"Do not laugh missy! you are in trouble too!"

"I'm really sorry Alice!"

"So you should be, now get inside and clean yourself up!"

"Uh, um ok then. Be right back Edward."

I went and got dressed. I went into the walk-in closet that was once Edwards but Alice had filled up with thousands of clothes that were for me but i would of never thouight about wearing if it wasnt for Alice. I slipped into a blue sweater and black jeans. When i went down stairs Edward was telling all the Cullens about our journey. All of their heads were getting closer, he was telling them about the human. They were all really suprised. More suprised than Edward which i thought would of been impossible.

"Well then she should be fine to see Little miss Melanie." Carlisle said

"Shes up?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes she's just woken up." I darted for the stairs, all of the Cullens were following me. I opened the door and Melanie ran straight for me. She jumped on me.

"MUMMY!"

"Mellie!"

"I missed you!" And then she started to cry.

"I missed you to baby girl."

"don't ever leave me again. i didnt think you were coming back."

"I would never leave you baby girl." All the Cullens were smiling at us. " Now are you hungry?"

"Yes, can we please have pancakes?"

"I guess so. Come on lets go see if we have the right ingredients." We went downstairs and I made her chocolate chip pancakes, her favourite. I served them on a small pink plate and gave her a glass of orange juice. I watched her with total love and adoration in my eyes.

_**Authors note - **_

_**ok so i go to my dads every 2 weeks and thats why it takes forever for me too update but i am not giving up on the story :)**_

_**please review.**_

_**also i got my computer fixed but only today and when we turned it on it was extremely slow so i dont know if it is going to work or not.**_

_**Tell me if you like or not.**_

_**iloveyou all**_

_**thanks for all of my faithful fans, you are all awsomely amazing!**_

_**love always**_

_**TeddieBare**_

_**xxx  
**_


	21. Charlie

I picked up the rest of the pancake mix and put it near the sink. i grabbed the cloth and started whipping down the benches. i smiled at Mel who was still slowly eating, she started giggling like crazy and then there was a bowl on my head and sticky pancake mix running down my face. i turned around to see edward laughing. i grabbed the bag of flour and poured it down his face, now i was laughing. Mel ran over and threw an egg a me and then edward, my one got my leg but edwards got his face. i laughed more. i grabbed te mil and poured it on Mel, she laughed really hard. I poured some on Edward. Then chocolate sauce was all over me. Alice is going to kill us! who care? I grab some tomatoe sauce and squirt it at both of them. This little fight goes on for like 5 minutes until

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Alice asked? i smiled

"Having fun." And i squeezed her with sauce, Mel threw an egg at her and edward squirted sauce on her. I picked up Mel and ran with edward. We ran for ages. Alice ended up giving up and we fell on the ground of mine and edwards meadow laughing.

"That was close." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, she's going to kill us!" Mel was still laughing heaps. I watched her smiling until she couldnt breathe and had to stop laughing for a breath. " Edward what are we going to say to charlie?"

"I don't know yet, but were going to have to leave and soon." i looked at him, he was watching me with worried eyes.

"Yeah i know but maybe i could see him in person since im not a blood crazy vampire out to kill the human race."

"I guess but we will still have to leave, we've been here for a while and im not aging which looks wierd to humans."

"Yeah, i know that. We could just see that Carlisle has been offered another job and were moving with him."

"Ok, either that or we will think of something better. You are old enough to move out."

"Maybe i should go soon, but what are we going to say about the last couple of days?"

"Charlie thinks that you were sleeping over with Alice and Rose and that the Jasper, Emmett and i all went on a camping trip."

"Ok well thats good. But i still want to go soon though.I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella." We kissed and then headed bvack towards the Cullen to be slauted.

**Authors note**

**yay my computers still broken but my sisters down with her laptop so i can write more =]**

**please review**

**i love all you guys who are reviewing.**

**you are my inspiration and with out you all i would of given up ages ago, and there wouldn't be a story =[**

**love always**

**teddiebare**


	22. Sherly Temple

Lets just say that Alice didnt kill us but she complained that we all now need to go shopping tommorrow for new clothes.

"Bella we are going out tonight wheather you like it or not, Esme and the others will look after Mel."

"Fine!"

"And Bella, you will enjoy yourself."

"I know i will, i love you Edward."

Alice dressed me into a midnight blue, halter neck dress, did my make up and my hair then forced me into high heels. But i have to admit i did look pretty good. As soon as she let me go i went to run off. "No way little miss, you are doing it the traditional way and walking down the stairs like an elegant lady!" I sighed but walked with her to the stairs, she went down first, and then i slowly walked down.

"Omigod, she's beautiful!" -Rose.

"Hey, you remind me of sherly temple! I use to love her as a kid, she was so cute!"

"Emmett, you were a vampire when Sherly Temple came out!" rose reminded him.

"Oh, right." i giggled at him.

"Alice you did a great job. Bella you do look amazing." Jasper smiled at me. That's when Edward walked in with a black tuxedo, white shirt underneath and a midnight blue tie to match my dress.

"Mummy, you looks so pretty!"

"Thank you baby girl, and thank you guys aswell."

"No problem!" they all said.

"No she doesn't look amazing, or beautiful." Everyone turned to him with shocked looks but he never took his eyes of me. "They are the most biggest understatements of the world! There are no words to describe you Bella." I smiled and walked the short distance, i leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok, love birds time to go, or you are going to miss your reservations."

i leaned down and kissed Mel good bye. "I probably wont see you tonight but be a good girl and i see you in the morning, i promise i love you."

"Pinkie promise?" I held out my pinkie and she shook it. "I love you too mummy."

We walked out to the garage, Edward held me door open, i said thankyou and before i could blink we were already driving at full speed down his drive way.

I gasped, the restaurant was so beautiful. the tables were all set up around a big dance floor, the table cloths were white and the music was beautifully peaceful.

Edward ordered the first things he saw, we pretended to eat but mainly just squished it down and put some in napkins. Edward took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. The music was slow and we danced for ages. Clair de Lune came on and we danced and smiled at each other. The music finished and Edward looked me in the eyes and then looked up. I followed his eyes, there was a crystal ball above our heads. "You know this is the exact middle of the whole room."

"Really?"

"Truly." He looked into my eyes and gave me that crooked smile. He got down on one knee.

"Omigod!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, i have loved you since i met you, i promise to love you forever more! Will you make the happiest person in the world and become Mrs Edward Cullen?" i looked into his eyes and smiled.

"YES!" He got up, picked me up and spun me around. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"I love you to Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen!" i hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped and that everyone was watching, truth be told i dont really care. This is the best night of my life! And i was truly happy.

_**AN**_

_**ok so i did it again, i wote this chapter better and it got deleted, well it wasnt my fault becuae fanfic said i needed to sign in when i already had, but i tried to write it up the same. I hope you liked it.**_

_**please review.,**_

_**New COMP!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!**_

_**iloveyou guys, you are all trully amazing! also im near the end, i dont know if i should do a sequel or if it will just be crap cause i dragged it out to much but vote in a review-**_

_**A. You want me to try a sequel as soon as im done this one.**_

_**B. You like this story but you just think it will be dum dragged out, and you want me to try a different story.**_

_**Also if you have a request on a storyline you want me to write just send it in a review or private message and i promise i will give it a go**_

_**Love always**_

_**TeddieBare  
**_

_**xxx  
**_


	23. Planing

When we got home i couldnt keep the smile off my face. apparenlty everyone but me knew about the proposal. Edward even asked Mel if she minded sharing.

Everyone kept smiling at me and Edward never once let me go. i was so happy until Alice came out with what seemed to be alot of wedding stuff, there where catalogues, magazines, photos and newspapers i moved closer to Edward and he laughed.

"Oh Bella you have to let me do you wedding. I will make it amazing i promise." I looked at her and she was literally on the ground begging.

"I guess since bridesmaids are suppose to help the Bride."

It took her a minute to comprehend what i said but then she started jumping up and down squealing and chanting thank you over and over again. ok now shes scaring me. She set out each of the wedding things then she opened the first catalogue i looked at the cover. Wedding Cakes. I giggled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Cakes?"

"Yeah, well i guess its a bit soon now when and where do you want your wedding?" Her eyes blacked out and then she smiled. " Dont worry, i know." She started scribbling something down.

"What?"

"Bella, i love the idea i wish i could of done that too."

"What?" She ignored me and picked up the phone.

"Hello, yes i would like to book a wedding... water....asap.....no thats too long....No! Do you know who you are talking to.... Alice Cullen!..... Yes thats right.....thank you.... perfect... so the 13th of april. Good bye." 13th of april that gives us 2 months. Oh no Alice is going to push me so hard through shop after shop after shop.

"Where is our wedding going to be?"

"Hawaii on a beach."

"cool."

"Alright now what do you want the theme colours to be?"

"Pearl white, cream white and ancient white." They were all a tiny bit different and fit each other perfect.

"What do you want as ice scuptures?''

"well i want one that is a heart being held protectively by two arms. And two swan one on either side." We went for ages, we ended up with Lillies and white and red roses for the flowers i hold. The table cloths are Peal white with creamy white lace. Then little ancient white love hearts scattered everywhere. The chairs are Ancient white and cushiony.

"Alright, we need to go dress shopping tommorrow."

"Ok, Alice as long as we finish up now so edward and i can go be alone." She nodded and Edward and i got up. We spent the rest of the night in his room talking, hugging, kissing and watching Mel sleep. This will be the life i choose and i know i will be happy.

_**AN**_

_**I am so sorry i havent been updating, i keep going to and i forget. i am so sorry,**_

_**i still dont know what to do about the sequel but if i do it i will need your guys help.**_

_**Please review, i hope you liked it**_

_**and i did it again, i wrote this chapter up better and then it didnt save, i nearly cried, i would of had this up earlier tonight but i gsve up snd then i came here to my dads and decided to put a chap up.**_

_**i might write more or draw IDK**_

_**please review **_

_**love you all**_

_**Virtual hugs to every one**_

_**Love TeddieBare  
**_


	24. Ruber Duckie

I couldnt believe it, i was looking at the most perfect wedding dress. Alice was on the other side of the shop. I took the dress of the rack and ran into the nearest dressing room.

"Bella are you in here?"

"Yeah."

"I found you a great dress, i wanna see it on." i looked in the mirror. Wow i never thought i was beautiful but looking at myself now i am so amazed, tis is perfect.

"uh Alice i'm not trying on another dress!"

"Why?" I opened the door. She gasped. "It is so beautiful. Its perfect for you!" (link- its also on my profile.)

"I know i love it!'

"Alright now we need a veil." She dashed off and came back with a beautiful veil that matched the dress perfectly. "Now bridesmade dresses."

I got out of the dress. We payed for it. The embarassing thing was that i needed to walk down the street with the dress in one of those dress bags. We came too the dress shop Alice wanted. We started looking around, after 20 minutes i picked up a purplwe dress, i really liked it. i called Alice over.

'' God your good today." I smiled at her.

"Rose, Esme and Renee can wear these and you can have a different colour. Actually no the can have a soft pinkish colour and you can have purple."

"Ok sounds good." (**Link - **.com/prom_ also on my profile.,)

"Now all we need is shoes and Mels flower girl dress." We payed for the dresses, getting them in all sizes, but we needed to get them orded in. Alice made it so they would be here in 2 weeks. then we started walking down the main street of Port Angeles. Across the Street i saw the most gorgeous dress.

"Thats it! Mel's dress." we went across the road and into the shop. "Can we please have that dressin a size 5."

"Your in luck, that is our last dress and it is a 5 we'll sell it to you for $100." Alice handed over the money and the man put the dress in a bag and handed it to me. I was so excited, and i was shopping, wierd. Alice led us to her favourite shoe shop. We got plain pink and purple high heels for the bridesmaid, little slat tapdance type shoes for Mel and i got Beautiful white high heels. (**Link- **. also on profile =])

"Ok thats all of our dresses andshoes done, we can go home." Alice said sadly.

"Yay! I need to see my baby girl!" We went home and Mel was on the couch watching TV. I ran up to her and picked her up. I squeezed her.

"Mummy, show us the dresses." The boys had gone hunting so it was Esme, Rose Alice and me. We ended up having a parade, each lady trying her own dress. Like i imagined everyone looked beautiful and Mel was just too cute for words. Alice said they had to wait till the wedding to see my dress, everyone complained but alice stayed strong.

When Edward got home i bolted for the door, As soon as it opened i pounced on Edward. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Ew mummy, you'll get cooties." Everyone laughed at Mel, "What? Whats funny? What'd i miss?" We all laughed harder.

"Nothing baby." She pouted but turned around and continued watching TV. I smiled and then Kissed Edward again.

"Hey Bella. Mind if we get through the door?" Emmett boomed. Everyone laughed and Edward towed us out of the way. "Guess what babe!" emmett said as soon as he was next to Rose, she ignored him. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What Emmett?" She said bored.

"There were Grizzlies! They were enormous and the were really iritated, we turned em on each other and kept wierding em out but then i got to eat em. i also made up a trade mark. Its like a teddy bear but it has vampire teeth, Edward and Jasper laughed at me whn they saw it. But they were just jealous." Rose Laughed.

"Yep, totally jealous of you and Gimm Hah not!"

"Shut up!"

"Whos Gimm?" I intervined.

"Gimm is Emmetts Yellow rubber ducky."

"OMG he has a rubber duckie?"

"Shut up Bella and dont laugh."

"No way never, its cool Gimm should meet my rubber duck Sally sometime!" Everyone looked at me wierd except Emmett he lit up.

"Really?"

"No what kinda retard over the ae of 6 has a rubber duckie?" Everyone cracked up laughing but Emmett looked hurt.

"Mummy, that wasnt very nice! You hurt uncle Emmetts feelings, and i have a duckie, am i a retard?"

"No your under 6 hunny."

"Im not getting rid of my duck ever!!! So will i be a retard then?"

"No you could never be a retard." She walked over and hugged Emmett, she whispered something, he laughed, they both gave me evils and then ran off laughing. "What are they up too?"

"There going to play with the rubber duckies, and she is planing on not talking to you."

"Argh, she'll get over it."

It had been 3 hours Mel and Emmett still hadnt come back.

"What are they doing now?"

"Still playing with their ruber ducks, but now there in the bath in their swimmers."

"Oh god, im going to put a stop to this right now."

i walked into the bathroom. They both stopped what they were doing to turn and glare at me.

"Alright Mel, bed time."

she ignored me. i walked over picked her up wrapped a towel around her. She tried kicking and screaming but i just towed her along to Edwards room. I dried and dressed her into pj.

"Now go get into bed." She ignored me again. "Melanie Alice Rene Swan this is not funny you listen to me, now get into bed."

she ignored me again. Now my temper came.

"MELANIE ALICE RENEE SWAN! Get into bed right now, your grounded for 2 weeks, no going out, no tv, no nothing. Now get in BED!!!!" She ran to her bed and got into the covers. "Im sorry for getting angry Mel but you werent listening any other way." She turned over and ignored me. i kissed her cheek. "i love you good night." she smiled

" I love you too mummy." i walked out, turned of the light and closed her door.

"EMMETT!" I bolted after him and ended up chasing him aorund the living room. "YOU IDIOT, SHE HAS NEVER BEEN RUDE TO ME AND NOW CAUSE OF YOU SHE WAS IGNORING ME AND I HAD TO YELL TO GET HER TO SLEEP!" All the Cullens just stood around watching. I pounced and landed on Emmett. " If after hanging out with you my baby EVER does anything rude to me You will have absolutely no head!" Rose and Alice giggled.

"Nice wife you are, Rosalie! And im sorry Bella, it wont happen again."

"It better not!"

_**An**_

_**ok so this is longer than most XD**_

_**i hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**virtual hugs**_

_**This is my best friend, she is amazing, srsly read her work please**_

_** -**_.net/u/1911272/

_**Virtual hugs to all of you that review, please keep reviewing, ps only a few more chapters till the final, the end of this story**_

_**so will it be a sequel or not?**_

_**i love you**_

_**Love TeddieBare  
**_


	25. Fisr Day At School :

**AN: ok sorry people i forgot most of the details, if i get some stuff wrong please forgive me and i am trying to update more often, most of you voted a sequel but idk where it is going to go.**

This wedding is giving me a head ache. Alice is in my head all the time, Bella this Bella that. Argh. I just want it to be over and done with. I just want to take Edward and Mellie and run to Vegas. But she will see my plan and stop me. Damn stupid fortune teller! Whatever i will just ask her to cool it down.

"Sorry Bella. I will try." Alice's bell like voice came through the door. I smiled her gift sometimes works out good.

"Thank you Ali." I smiled. I ran my fingers through my beautiful girls hair. She is peacefully sleeping. I love her so much. I am so scared that things are going to get weird around here. Especially trying to explain that her mum and the people that are basically family to her are vampires. She started to stir. Her beautiful eyes open and her eyelashes touch her eyebrows. She smiled her gorgeous smile when she say me.

"Good morning mummy. Is it time for school yet?"

"Nearly baby. Come on get up we will get you some breaky then get you ready for school are you excited?"

"Omigosh! Yes!" i smiled at her and she giggled at me. There was a certain light in her eyes. A light i could never live without, vampire or not.

"Race yah." I ran at human speed out of Edwards room and down the stairs. She ran after me giggling. I ran slower and she took over me and then i saw her tripping down the last four steps, i ran vampire speed and caught her. She laughed and then looked at me, it must of clicked cause she looked at me, confusion in her eyes. I put her down and walked over to start making her breaky.

I'm walking Mellie into her school. She is bouncing with excitement. Shes pulling me along while she skips. Shes giggling and all the other kids are looking at her and the parents are smiling. We got to the office and they told us what class to go to. We were finally at her door. All her confidence had suddenly disappeared and she was hiding behind my legs.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask her trying to detach he arms but she clings on tighter and i dont want to hurt her.

"What if they dont like me? What if they think im wierd?" I could tell she was about to cry.

"Baby, they wont hate you. They are going to love you. And you aren't weird. What happened to all your confidence?"

"I don't know, but now i feel scared. Don't leave. Come in and stay with me please mummy."

"I don't think i can baby. You will be fine."

I knocked on the door and it opened revealing a tall blonde lady, she had curly hair and she was smiling. She looked like a happy person. Mellie came out from behind me and went a little closer.

"Oh, hello there. Im Miss Crene. I am the kindy teacher. What is your name cutie?" She asked while bending down to Mellies level.

"I'm Melanie but everyone calls me Mellie."

"That's a beautiful name, how about you come inside and i will have a small talk with your mummy. She nodded and walked in slowly.

"Im Bella."

"Nice to meet you. You have a gorgeous daughter, is she allergic to anything? Is she sick. Anything i should know about?"

"No, she is perfectly fine. Im sorry but i have to run i have a few things to do." Anything to get out of this awkard conversation.

"That's ok, we have to start class anyway." I walked back towards the car. Already missing Mellie heaps.

**AN: Short chapter like always but i have to go to bed. Im goinng to try to write more and i will try to think of a sequel.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will send you all imaginary cookies with pictures of you favourite twilight character if you do : ) hehe.**

**Just that little green box. Click. Click. Click away.**

**Its not that hard. You know you wanna. Do it for the cookies!!!!**

**Hehe i love you all xxx  
**


	26. How i feel

**Alright I know I have made a lot of mistakes on this story especially the last chapter as Mellie had already had her first day of school but I'm going to try and finish this soon and do a sequel but I'm thinking of doing the sequel but not as Bella, but Mellie when she grows up a bit and wants to know about her real father blah, blah, blah. Anyway let me know what you think and PLEASE KEEP REVEIWING it means a lot to me. Thank love you guys (:**

Charlie.

Mellie was at school, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were hunting, Rose and Alice were shopping – which I had with lots of whining gotten out of – and Esme was in the kitchen. I was laying on the couch watching some movie Alice had brought for Mellie. The door bell rang and I jumped off the couch and walked to wards the door and saw....

Charlie. Oh no. What am I going to do?!

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad it's me."

"What in the world? It's been more than a week! **–I don't have any idea how long its actually been, sorry.- **"You haven't rang or anything! I thought you had died or were really hurt! And what is going on you look completely different!"

"Calm down Charlie."

"Where's Mellie. WHAT?! YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO HIM?!" I followed his eyes to the ring on my finger.

"Charlie Calm down! Come and have a seat."

He came over and sat on the lounge. I took deep breath. OH MY! That smells absolutely disgusting. I tried to hide the disgust off my face.

"Ok. Charlie I love Edward and he asked me to marry him I said yes. Carlisle has been offered a once in a life time job somewhere and we are all going with him."

"What?! No you can't go!"

"I am over eighteen. I can do what I want Charlie."

"Can't you and Edward buy a house near here?"

"Dad I'm kind of sick of Forks and Edward wants to stay with his family."

"Don't you want to stay with yours?"

"Dad they're my family too. We will visit from time to time."

"You can't take away my granddaughter and any chance of another one!" This was breaking my heart. I wanted to tell him the truth but doing so would only put him in risk, so I couldn't.

"Charlie, please don't make this harder on me. I am trying to do what is best for my daughter."

"No your doing what is best for your wants. Leave Mellie here I will look after her. She is happy here."

"Charlie I cannot leave my daughter."

"Well then you know how I feel."

"Charlie she is not your daughter she is mine so what we feel about her is completely different."

"I didn't mean Mellie." It suddenly clicked and I understood what he meant. He felt like he was losing me.

"oh Charlie. You aren't losing me, I will still write and call and maybe visit. Everyone moves out of home."

"Yeah I guess. It's just hard."

"I realise this but I want to do this. We will probably leave after the wedding, which is in about 2 months. I want you to give me away Charlie." He nodded. "

"I would like that." I smiled. "Well duty calls." And with that he got up hugged me and then left. I waved after him and then went back inside. Esme was standing there.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and she hugged me. "He is going to be fine you know. We will move somewhere where he can be safe."

"Yeah. I wanted to tell him about us so bad but if he found out the Volturi would soon find out and either kill him or turn him, and I am pretty sure he doesn't want that."

"Things will get easier, I promise."

**Alright! There is probably only going to be a few more chapters till the end. **

**Review please!! (:**


	27. Wedding :

**Near the end guys**

It is the day of my wedding. I am so excited. But there is still 5 hours until the time of the wedding, Alice was stressing though. Alice had banned me from seeing Edward. Some traditional marriage thing. Esme and Rose had their dresses on and their hair curled, half up half down, they looked amazing!!! I thought they were dressed a little too early but apparently I was wrong.

"MELL COME GET YOUR DRESS ON!"

"Alice. She will get it ruined in 5 hours!"

"4 hours and 49 minutes!! Thats all we have Bella!!!!!"

"Alice CHILL!" She sat down.

"Sorry Bella, this was suppose to be perfect."

"And it is but there's no need to rush."

"Yeah, your right. But can we please all at least get dressed? The photographers going to be here soon and all the boys are setting up outside and I cant wait to see everyone in their dresses!"

"OK." She smiled. Mel ran in.

"Aunty Rose said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah come on sweetie were going to get you into your dress!" Her whole face lit up with joy. And I couldn't help but smile. Alice pulled out the dress.

"Aunty Ali can you please go outside."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be nakey." Alice and I laughed and Alice left. "Mummy help?" I walked over and helped get her out of her tights and single and then slipped the little, gorgeous, white dress over her head .Once she had it on she grab my hand and we went round and round in circles while giggling.

Alice came in and put her ringlets into a ponytail then let a few ringlets fall on her face and down the back off her neck. She looked so beautiful. While Alice had waited she had gotten into her dress and she sat down and curled her hair then bobby pinned the sides back to look like half up half down. She looked glamorous.

"Your turn Bella."

"No I will rip the dress or something!"

"Yeah I guess so but there is only 3 hours and 52 minutes left." She was so excited she started clapping her hands. But I was starting to freak out, she noticed and looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know I'm just scared. All the attention, everyone is going to be looking at me and what if I trip?! What if people disapprove of me getting married? What if my dad gets angry?"

"Bella calm down. Nothing is going to matter once you're up there with him."

"Your right." I smiled. "Now what are we going to do while the time passes?"

"Well your hair and make up will probably take an hour so that leaves us with about 2 hours. We have to decorated the house, 30 minutes at top. The photographers going to be coming an hour before the wedding to take before pictures. I have to go make sure the boys are perfect so... let's start with decorating then see what happens.

We decorated the house with gorgeous ribbons and candle and roses. Then Alice took me upstairs and put me into my dress gave me one of those things that go on your leg, embarrassing pictures came to mind and I can just image the jokes Emmet will make. She then did my hair in a way that is too painful and beautiful too explain. She did my make-up and we had one hour until the wedding officially started. I was shaking with excitement. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked so much more beautiful then I ever thought I could look.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's the photographer, now he is going to want to get a million photos of you first so I am going to run and check up on the boys while I wait and when I get back he is going to want to take photos of all of us." At that time a guy with a camera walked in and introduced himself as Adrian.

He took what felt like a million photos.

"You look truly beautiful."

"Adrian, I am getting married so if you are trying to hit on me, please stop." He laughed. "What?"

"Miss Swan, sorry to inform you but I am not hitting on you I am simply stating the facts and a little secret I am gay." My checks went bright red.

"Sor-" right then he took a photo OH NO now I'm going to look like a beetroot saying coon!!!

Right at that moment Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Mel and Renee walked in.

"OMIGOSH! MUM!" I ran over and hugged her and I heard a distant click.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful!!! I can't believe your getting married!! But are you sure your happy, and you not just rushing into it."

"Mum I love Edward. Everything is perfect and nothing is rushed."

"Ok if your sure." I nodded and she hugged me.

The photographer took photos of us all and we all posed together. He got heaps of just me and Mel.

"Bella." I looked at Alice. "It's time." I couldn't help the smile that over took my features. Mum hurried off to get a seat. Mel went in the front with her basket then went Carlisle and Esme then Rose and Emmet who looked extremely cute in a tux **–Emmet is my favourite I personally think he is the hottest!!-** and then came Charlie and I. We walked out and to the start of the isle, my lullaby from Edward started playing but I could tell it wasn't him playing it because it wasn't nearly as perfect as when he played it and I could see him, just. The crowd awed as they saw mel go down and we all followed her. Finally we got to the end and Edward came and took me off Charlie. He smiled and whispered.

"You look so beautiful, well that is the worlds' biggest understatement .But you know what I mean." He was breath taking in his tux and I could of kissed him right then and there, but I restrained myself. We went through the boring ceremony just staring into each others eyes, if I had of been in the crowd i would of puked! We'll if it wasn't me and Edward up here. Finally.

"Do you take miss Isabel Swan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Miss Swan take Mr Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." But before he could say the last part Edward had already started kissing me. The crowd was clapping and I could hear Emmet whooping. I smiled and Edward picked me up bridal style and walked me down the aisle the crowd followed and we all went into the reception. The photographer soon came up and got Edward and I to take some photos then he got the bridesmaids and maid of honour and Mel and the boys to come and get some photos with us. The night continued perfectly. Edward and I danced and at midnight we were sent away in Edwards Volvo which was covered in shaving cream, ribbons , tin cans and a sign that said 'just married.' We were only going on the honeymoon for 2 days as I would miss Mel but we would all meet up at our new house somewhere cold.

It felt bad taking Mel away from Charlie but things will be fine. And at the moment with Edward by my side, while for some reason still in my wedding dress and him still in his tux everything was perfect!** PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**So thats the end guys! I am going to write a sequel and if it is crap tell me and I will stop, but I don't know when I will start that. Hopefully soon for school I will be getting a laptop and hopefully on busses and trains I can type it all up and then when I get home upload it (: Love you guysa and thanks everyone who reviewed it meant A LOT!!!!**


	28. JUST A NOTE! :)

JUST A NOTE:  
I have always loved this story but looking back I've noticed how poorly I wrote it (I was like 14.) So I have decided to go through and fix it as well as I can. Please read it ^.^

Fixing it about 4 years later.. no pun intended ;)


End file.
